Ravens Know Best
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Alice Fawley (Longbottom) is a Ravenclaw that knows more than she lets on, unless it comes to Marlene then she is just as clueless as the rest of them.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2218

Title: Ravens Know Best

* * *

The Golden Snitch:

Ollivanders: Length: 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw character.

* * *

Alice Fawley was sitting in the library, quietly working on Astronomy homework; she was chewing on some Droobles Best Blowing Gum. The librarian didn't seem to mind, she wasn't like the other students who would stick gum under the desk. Alice would always place it in the blue wrapper when she was done with it and would toss it in the bin on the way out. She wrapped her blue Ravenclaw scarf tighter against her neck. She could see it drizzle outside the window.

"Hi Alice," Lily Evans said, walking into Alice's quiet sanctuary. She often found herself to be an outsider; she was dull, and not strikingly pretty like Lily.

"Hi Lily," she responded, setting down her quill into the inkpot to give the redhead her full attention. Lily sat down next to her quickly. "So, it's Halloween soon," she said with a wicked smile. The smile looked so much like James, it was clear that she had changed once they started dating.

"That smile is so Potter," Alice responded without thinking. Lily laughed.

"Well, we are dating after all," she said happily.

"Oh, I think the whole school knows that," Alice said, and she couldn't help the disappointment shining through at the thought that she was all alone. It was less than a couple of days ago that Alice had found them snogging in the hallway, she was the lucky one to see James pulling a giggling Lily into a nearby broom closet.

"Anyway," Lily continued, clearly remembering her reason for being there. "The Gryffindor house has gotten permission from Headmaster Dippit to host a costume party for Halloween. The main event will be in the great hall, of course, but after that, we are inviting a select few into our dorm for an after party, no teachers." Alice frowned slightly. How did she make the "select few"?

"Who else is going?" she asked, trying to find out more before making her decision. It could do her good to socialise a bit, but she needed to know there would be someone to talk to.

"Let's see," Lily said, counting on her hands. "James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, of course, Marlene, Frank, and a few others."

Alice considered this for a moment. "No, Slytherins?" she asked.

"Well, I invited Severus, but we haven't spoken much since I started dating James," she admitted.

"You know why that is, though?" Alice queried. Lily shook her head. How could she be so oblivious to her charms? "It's because he has a crush on you," she insisted. Lily laughed, thinking Alice was joking.

"Oh come on, trust me on this. Ravens know best, after all," Alice maintained.

"I'll count you in then," Lily said with a wink, standing up to leave without allowing Alice to say anything else. She looked down at her homework, suddenly strangely excited about this mainly Gryffindor after party. Alice wondered if she could convince Severus to join, after all, maybe he could be her date to the main event? She saw him at the other end of the library, also buried nose-deep in books. She had felt his eyes on her and Lily while they were talking, but his focus was back on his work.

She packed up quietly, walking over to Severus's table. He didn't notice her until she placed her hand with her neon green nails in front of him. He looked up curiously.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks, and you?" she joked. She had noticed that Severus was a bit strange around his peers.

"Uhm, good thanks," he replied, raising his eyebrows to tell her to get to the point.

"Be my date for Halloween," she stated. It wasn't phrased like a question, more like a statement.

"Why me?" he asked curiously, distrustful of Raven's intentions. She sighed; a deep, long-winded sigh.

"We both love those that will never love us," she explained.

"Can't argue with that logic, Raven," he said. "Okay, I will be your date, but we are not wearing matching costumes or anything stupid." Alice just laughed.

"Deal," she said.

She wanted to make a statement with her costume, what it was; she had yet to figure out. Alice loved the colour green, especially neon. She often used it subtlety because she didn't like standing out. But this time, Alice would make the Gryffindor notice her. She wanted to stand out for once.

When she saw Severus dressed up, she needed to withhold a chuckle. He was dressed as Superman. He was wearing a scarlet red cloak, blue suit, the works. Her costume was a little more risqué. Severus choked when she removed her black school cloak with blue details of her shoulders. All he could see was her hat with a feather in it.

She was wearing a Robin Hood outfit that would make every person in the room pay attention. Her straight brown hair was under a green cap with a feather in. Over her shoulders she wore a throw of the same shade; her dress was a fitted corset, just above the knee. It was white at the top with a green shirt. Her statement item was her neon green stiletto heels.

"Merlin," Severus exclaimed. "You can clean up nice, well, um, you know," he said, then tried to retract the compliment.

"Don't worry, I know you're not flirting with me, I suppose you are just surprised there is some shape hidden under those robes," she said, holding her bow and arrow in her other hand. She was a bit more curvaceous than Lily, but somehow that worked in her favour.

"Trust me, leave that here," Severus responded, pointing to her cloak. "It covers the whole outfit, will be more effective."

Alice nodded, surprised at the Slytherin's wisdom. She didn't manage to convince him to come to the after party, but who could blame him? How much fun could it be watching the woman he loves snogging some other man?

When she walked into the great hall with Severus on her arm, she did indeed draw attention. She wasn't sure if it was because of Superman next to her, or her Robin Hood impression.

"Go talk to her," Alice said, pointing at Lily, in a snow-white angel dress. "Surely friendship is better than nothing?" she insisted. "You will break. But oh, you will heal," she added at this reluctance.

"I will if you do," he retorted, and her eyes landed on the person standing by the punch bowl, and she gulped, Marlene McKinnon was wearing a full-length queen dress, her red hair taken back in an elegant bun, beneath a golden crown. Before Alice could figure out how Severus had known, he had moved over, he was going to attempt to make peace with Lily.

"Ravens know best," he chirped at her sarcastically but went over to talk to Lily anyway.

She felt something ignite a fire within her, as she watched Marlene move. She walked over to the punch bowl Marlene was standing at.

"Hey Marlene," Alice said, trying to be casual. "I am so parched, just coming to quench my thirst."

"Good to see you again Alice, I love your outfit," Marlene said, her hands moving onto the fabric. "It feels so soft, sure it is a lot more comfortable than this thing," she added, pointing down at her long gown. Alice could feel her heart racing, Marlene had definitely noticed her outfit, that much was sure. She had to swallow a comment about helping her out of the dress into something more comfortable.

"You don't think it's too revealing or anything?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Not at all, shows off your hourglass figure beautifully," she said, and Alice felt her heart racing.

"Thank you," Alice said, smiling. "You look great as well." She felt her cheeks get warm, hoping the subtle lighting in the great hall would hide her blushing.

"Will you be at the party later?" Marlene asked, and she seemed genuinely curious. Alice nodded; surprised Marlene wanted _her _to be there.

"Great," Marlene said, smiling widely. Alice felt her insides melt. "Let's go dance," Marlene added when an upbeat song came on, taking Alice by the hand and leading her to a group of girls dancing.

Alice surprised herself by having an excellent time, dancing with the girls. She even got the attention of a couple of the boys in their year, which was a nice change. She mainly focused on Marlene, her words, her movements; she seemed to mirror them; like Alice wanted to make her aware that she was there subconsciously.

When 11PM arrived, Alice followed Marlene to the Gryffindor dormitory. Of course, the party was mainly lions, and the Raven felt lost when she entered the lion's den for the first time.

"Welcome," Marlene said with a flourish, brandishing her arms to show the common room filled with red and gold decor. Alice smiled at her nervously. She loved Marlene's dramatic flair.

The group soon decided that they wanted to play spin the bottle, and Alice cursed internally for agreeing. Boys are gross, and she didn't want to kiss any of them.

"Oh come on, Alice, please," Marlene asked her, and those brown eyes couldn't be refused.

"Okay," Alice replied.

The rounds went by without much excitement, with Sirius getting a peck from Lily, and when it was Marlene's turn, Alice felt the world slow down as she watched the scarlet bottle spinning around and around. When it landed pointing to her, the boys all cheered and went crazy, since two girls kissing was the most exciting thing they ever had to happen to them.

Marlene had a glint in her eye as she came closer, bending over to kiss Alice. Their lips met softly but firmly, with no hesitation. Alice couldn't help but groan into the kiss, her hands moving out of their own accord into the redhead's hair.

When they broke apart, the men were cheering. Alice was blushing furiously, but she saw the sparkle in Marlene's eyes wasn't gone. What could she be thinking? Alice was confused.

"I'm so confused, my brain is melting," Alice said when she went to the bathroom in the ladies dorms to get some space and splash some water on her face, and then she heard Marlene's laugh behind her.

"You and me both," she said.

"Why did you follow me?" Alice asked.

"I wanted some time alone with you," Marlene replied quickly.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" Alice wondered out loud. This question made her frown.

"Didn't you want me to?" she asked back in response. Alice's blush answered the question for her.

"Okay, I did," she admitted reluctantly. "But did you?"

"Of course I did, I wanted to kiss those luscious lips for ages," Marlene said bravely, walking towards her.

Alice was nervous now; she wasn't sure what to say.

"I want to do it again, may I?" Marlene asked her. Alice seemed frozen in place as the lion moved hungrily towards her.

"I promise not to fall in love with you," Marlene added as she readied herself to pounce. As she reached the brunette, and her lips descended on hers, she felt Alice smile into the kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Alice whispered: "Don't make promises you can't keep." Marlene laughed in her carefree way, not taking her seriously. It was like she felt like it was just a bit of fun.

"What? Because Raven's are always right?" Marlene said teasingly.

"I generally am," Alice said matter of factly.

The weeks went by with the two secretly sneaking around and meeting up alone. Marlene wasn't ready to admit the truth, not just yet. Alice knew it and was prepared to wait it out until Marlene told her she broke the promise, the promise she made to not fall in love with her. Alice smiled at the thought. If she admitted it, then perhaps they could become public like James and Lily? Why shouldn't she be able to walk hand in hand with the one she loves in the hallways?

One night the studious Ravenclaw decided to be bold and invite Marlene to the Astronomy tower for a special romantic date. It would be quiet and secluded; nobody was likely to catch them out there.

She met Marlene and her eyes filled with love as she saw the woman sitting there in the window. She was gazing out at the night sky, the light from the window, making it look like her red hair was glowing.

"Hey," Alice said sweetly, walking over and kissing her cheek. She sat down beside her, using her cloak to wrap around the other teen's shoulders.

"Look at the way the stars are shining just for us! It's beautiful, isn't it? I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at them," Marlene said to her. Alice just nodded, seemingly lost in her own world.

"You were right after all," Marlene added after a while of silence surrounding them.

"I usually am," Alice responded. This made Marlene laugh, a lovely echoing laugh throughout the Astronomy tower.

"I fell for you," she said, her eyes avoiding Alice.

"I've got you," Alice replied, lifting her chin, so their eyes met and then pulling her closer to kiss her.


End file.
